Poudlard Palm
by mevanoui
Summary: Venez assister à la soirée la plus attendue et la plus branchée du monde sorcier. Votez pour désigner les vainqueurs du Poudlard Palm, la cérémonie de remise de prix qui restera dans vos esprits à tous.
1. Chapter 1

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs,

Bonsoir et bienvenu au Poudlard Palm, l'événement le plus attendu du monde sorcier. Je suis Mévanoui, votre hôtesse pour cette soirée qui j'en suis sûre sera riche en rebondissement.

Je vous explique rapidement le principe de cette cérémonie ou vous aurez un rôle important à jouer puisque c'est grâce à vos votes que sera désigné le vainqueur. Comment me direz vous ? Eh bien, nous avons pensé à tout, chers amis, il vous suffit simplement de cliquer sur le bouton review en bas de votre écran et de soumettre le nom de celui qui selon vous mérite de remporter le prix.

Prenons un exemple : si dans la catégorie « meilleurs livres », vous pensez que c'est « l'histoire de Poudlard » qui mérite de gagner, cliquez sur review. Dans la petite case qui va apparaître, vous notez « Histoire de Poudlard » et ensuite « submit review ». Celui qui sera le plus souvent proposé remportera le prix. Vous avez bien compris ?!

Parfait, car il est l'heure, pour nous, d'entrer dans le vif du sujet avec la première catégorie. " Quelle est, selon vous, la meilleure maison de Poudlard ? "

Est ce que se sera Gryffondor ? Pouffsouffle ? Serpentard ? ou bien Serdaigle ? Je vois les directeurs s'impatienter dans la salle. Alors qui du professeur Mac Gonagall, du professeur Chourave, du professeur Rogue ou du professeur Flitwick montra sur scène pour récupérer le trophée ? Suspense, suspense....

A vos votes !!!!!!

* * *

Je précise que vous pouvez également proposer les catégories. Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions.


	2. Chapter 2

Les votes sont désormais clos. Alors qui de Gryffondor, de Pouffsouffle, de Serpentard, ou de Serdaigle va remporter le prix de la meilleure maison ?

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre participation bien active à cette première édition des Poudlard Palm. Mais trêve de parole inutile et place aux résultats que vous attendez avec une grande impatience, j'en suis certaine.

Après dépouillement des votes, deux maisons se sont nettement détachées du lot mais seule l'une d'entre elle remportera ce trophée si convoité.

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je vous demande d'applaudir comme il se doit le grand vainqueur de cette catégorie, j'ai nommé la **maison Serpentard** qui l'emporte de peu sur les gryffondors. Je vois que c'est la surprise au sein des verts et argents, qui se serait attendu à une telle victoire ? Professeur Rogue, montez sur scène pour récupérer ce prix qui vous revient de droit. Un mot pour notre public ?

- Euh, eh bien, c'était sûr que nous allions gagner. Mes élèves sont extrêmement sérieux et contrairement à certains, ils ne se placeraient jamais dans des situations qui mettraient en péril les points si dûrement gagné par leurs camarades, de plus ce sont certainement ceux qui me tapent le moins sur les nerfs…

Oui, oui, merci professeur pour ce discours de si bonne foi. Si vous le voulez bien, passons à la deuxième catégorie de cette soirée : quel est le meilleur fantôme de Poudlard ?

Voici la liste des nominés :

1 : Peeves

2 : Nick Quasi Sans Tête, euh, Sir Nicholas pardonnez moi (fantôme de gryffondor)

3 : Mimi Geignarde

4 : Le Baron Sanglant (fantôme de serpentard)

5 : Le professeur Binns (n'oublions pas que c'est également un être spectral)

6 : Le Moine Gras (fantôme de Pouffsouffle)

7 : La Dame Grise (fantôme de Serdaigle )

Il est temps pour vous de voter. Reviews……


	3. Chapter 3

- Ahhh, on m'informe que les votes sont désormais clos. Quelques petites minutes de patience avant de connaître les résultats. Faisons un petit tour du coté de nos nominés pour recueillir leurs impressions. Sir Nicholas, comment vous sentez vous ? Pas trop stressé ?

- Non, pas du tout, je suis même plutôt optimiste !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et je suis persuadé que si je gagne ce trophée, je pourrais enfin entrer dans le club des Chasseurs Sans Tête, malgré mon léger handicap !

- Un handicap ?

- Ma tête n'est pas tout à fait séparée de mon corps, voyez vous ?

- Beurk, ne refaites plus jamais ça, je vous en supplie. A mais qui vois-je ? Le professeur Binns, quelques mots pour nos spectateurs.

-Eh bien, cette cérémonie est assez intéressante. Si on remonte au XIVème siècle, siècle terrible si on tient compte de la révolution des Trolls des…..

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhhhhhhh !

En raison d'un petit problème technique, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de suspendre notre émission pour quelques minutes. Veuillez nous pardonner pour ce léger désagrément. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce petit clip des Bizarres Sisters, nouvel album disponible sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la modique somme de 9 galions 99.

- Nous voilà de retour sur le plateau, ou nos invités attendent avec impatience le nom du grand gagnant de cette catégorie. Sans plus attendre, veuillez accueillir sous une salve d'applaudissement le meilleur fantôme de Poudlard : **Mimi Geignarde.** Venez, ma petite Mimi. Alors heureuse d'avoir quitter vos toilettes ?

- Très heureuse. C'est dommage que le présentateur n'est pas un homme. Un Harry, un Ronald ou un Drago, c'est toujours plus agréable à regarder surtout quand ils sont sous les douches… Ahhhhhhhhh !

- Oui, oui, mais là, on s'écarte un peu du sujet. Revenons en à votre prix du meilleur fantôme poudlardien

- Merci de me rappeler que je suis MORTE !

- Désolée, désolée. Passons à la catégorie suivante si vous voulez bien. Nous allons nous éloigner un petit peu de Poudlard pour entrer dans une famille bien sympathique….Les Weasley. A vous d'élire le meilleur d'entre eux. Je vous présente nos nominés :

1: le patriarche de cette famille : Arthur.

2: La matriarche : Molly.

3: Le plus âgé des fils: Bill.

4 : Le dresseur de dragon, le très courageux: Charlie.

5 : L'ambitieux : Percy.

6 : Les sacrés farceurs: Fred et George.

7: Ronron, euh: Ronald, on se retrouve après l'émission, hein ? Humhum, je m'égare un peu là

8 : La petite dernière: Ginie

- Voilà, vous avez les cartes mains désormais…N'oubliez pas, chaque voix compte, il est important de voter si vous voulez que votre favori l'emporte. J'entends des hurlements, mais que se passe t'il ? Oh Merlin, on m'informe que Peeves jette des ballons remplis d'eau sur notre public… Ahhh, non, une robe toute neuve………Quel mauvais perdant !


	4. Chapter 4

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, et Messieurs, nous voici de retour après les multiples tentatives de sabotage de Peeves, je vous prie de nous excuser pour cette légère attente et j'espère que vous avez apprécier d'écouter en exclusivité « Price to play » le dernier tube de Shine, groupe montant de la scène sorcière anglaise. Sans plus attendre, voici les résultats que vous attendez tous avec une grande impatience, j'en suis sûre. Voilà, voilà, laissez moi le temps d'ouvrir la fameuse enveloppe. Je vois que les votes ont été très serrés puisque le vainqueur de cette catégorie ne l'emporte que d'une seule voix sur le second, comme quoi votre participation peut vraiment faire la différence. C'est avec une grande joie, que je vous annonce que le gagnant de la rubrique « meilleur Weasley » est Ronald. Oui, oui, vous pouvez l'applaudir, il le mérite. Ron, un mot pour tes fans

- Euh… ben…

- Oh, il rougi, c'est tellement mignon !

- Merci d'avoir voté pour moi, je…c'est une grande surprise…je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Et si tu annonçais la prochaine catégorie ?

- Moi…. ?

- Oui, prend ma fiche !

-D'accord, bon alors, les votes suivants… je dois vraiment dire ça ???

- Oui !

- Bon, très bien. Alors cette fois vous allez devoir voter pour élire le maraudeur le plus sexy.

- Exactement quatre hommes, quatre physiques et caractères différents mais seul l'un d'entre eux sera déclaré vainqueur. Alors qui de Sirius, Rémus, James ou Peter remportera ce prix ??? C'est à vous de décider. N'oubliez pas que chaque vote est important et qu'il peut faire pencher la balance en faveur de votre favori. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.


End file.
